


Creative

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Painting, creative stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Why does everyone think Virgil can do all creative things?
Kudos: 5





	Creative

Virgil was painting, and it was not going to plan. A struggle with expressionism, cubism conundrums? Nope, straight lines with matt emulsion. An automation issue during a sprinkler system upgrade had resulted in the end of the hallway getting rather water damaged. The thought process of Scott had run as follows: wall needs painting, painting is what Virgil does, therefore Virgil should fix the wall. 

Not for the first time Virgil cursed his brothers simplistic viewpoint. Just because he had hobbies that didn't exclusively revolve around adrenaline chasing, he was therefore allocated every task that could even remotely be deemed "creative". Although, truth be told, this wall has been annoying him, and maybe he could turn it into a mural or something once he had returned it to a blank canvas. Or more likely it would fall into that pit of unfulfilled projects with only a Pinterest page and some sketchbook doodles to mark its passing. 

Right now a battle was taking place between straight walls and a loaded paintbrush. Why was it he could draft engineering diagrams, paint landscapes and sketch portraits. But getting a straight line out of emulsion was beyond him. It had dripped on his shoes and smudged into the neighboring, contrasting coloured, wall. And don't even mention masking tape, they had not seen eye to eye the last time painting had been required and it had pulled off his careful paintwork multiple times, he wasn't falling for that again. This is what happens when you broadly group all "creative" tasks together. 

It wasn't an isolated incident either. Only the previous month Virgil had been volunteered to help one of Lady Penelope's charity causes. He had thought it strange at the time that Scott or Gordon weren't offering. The charity "thing" was a publicity piece for Help The Aged, where public figures and minor celebrities were submitting a piece of knitting to be auctioned off to raise funds. The thought process had run as follows: bagsy not it, nope not me, making stuff - throw it at Virgil.

He'd got on pretty well, considering it was his first ever attempt at yarn based creating. He was a little over enthusiastic with the tension so what was meant to be a scarf was more akin to knitted chain mail. It didn't manage to get very long either which wasn't helped by the fact it got lost down the back of the couch for a few days. Which in this house meant it got caught up in the loading chute for Thunderbird 3 and was only found when Alan fished it out of his boots. 

Then they had sprung the photo shoot on him. Virgil was expected to attend a photo shoot, complete with his knitting, to be part of a glossy spread for the weekend supplement of a broadsheet paper. All in the best taste and very good publicity Lady Penelope had informed him when she had abducted him. It was for a good cause of course, she reminded him as she abandoned him at the photography studio. 

So Virgil sat under the hot lights with his scrappy bit of yarn and very pointedly ignored the photographer's hints at possibly making it a topless shoot. When they saw the published collection of images he was very glad he had stuck with his gut instinct as only one of the other "celebrities" had bared all. A rather cold looking fashion model who was draped in a massive scarf any Dr Who fan would have been proud of. Virgil doubted she'd knitted it herself and was critical of the stitching, that's the only reason he was scrutinising the image, honest. 

He had found the knitting fairly relaxing though. However, you did tend to get funny looks if you sat in a pod knitting whilst you waited for your brother to finish dealing with local authorities (read posing for selfies with fans). 

Maybe once he'd finished with this dratted wall he could make some progress on the jumper pattern that Parker had sent him. That man's "misspent youth" really did provide a wealth of knowledge.


End file.
